


赤花症

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 『病症介绍↓』【赤花症:暗恋一个人引发的症状，靠近那个人时身体会有蚀骨之痛，最后眼睛or心脏开出花朵，就会死去拯救办法，被暗恋者恨暗恋者，病就好了。】【花吐症:暗恋一个人引发的症状，暗恋期会吐花,吐着吐着就死了。拯救办法，被暗恋者爱上暗恋者，然后接吻。】[不魔改赤花症也能HE♥]





	1. 我宁死也不愿你恨我

**Author's Note:**

> （时间线，复联一后💗）（妈妈和锤子说话那段用了一些删减片段的台词）

他看着他掉入深渊，连Heimdahl也找不到他，他以为他死了。

事实是他不知道找了宇宙中哪里的暴徒当联盟对象攻打地球，企图称王。

Loki，王位对你来说真的很重要吗？

站在镜子前的人胸口处的花纹愈发明显，花纹所到之处越来越多。

旁人只知自从Loki掉下彩虹桥，Thor便一直没有光膀子，就连在练武场也穿得厚厚实实。

他们不知道他们的王储，得了名为赤花的绝症。

越靠近，花纹散布得就越快，心脏就会越来越痛，可他真的忍不住想去看看他，看看他朝思暮想的弟弟。

他倚靠在床头看书，还是那副安静柔和的样子，但没有往日灵气的眼睛还是出卖了他。

以前他虽然瘦，好在脸色还是红润的，总带着冷笑和不屑的表情虽然给人感觉很不好，但总比现在死气沉沉的样子顺眼得多。

他变得憔悴沧桑。

这两年他过得很不好吧，那为什么不回家？为什么不找他？

Loki，我曾说过我是你最坚强的后盾啊……为什么不回来找我……

宛如一把利刃插在心头，每走近他一步，那把刀就更深一分，从皮肉的撕裂到蚀骨之痛，这还是阻止不了他想更近他一步。

“Loki。”

Thor用钥匙打开了牢门，他坐到Loki旁边想像小时候一样拉住弟弟的手，却被那人不加掩饰的躲开。

“你可以跟我说发生了什么，我不会让你一直呆在这里的。中庭那边我也会搞定的，Loki，你依旧是阿斯加德的王子。”

Loki似乎早就知道Thor来的目的，他冷笑一声，仿佛听见了什么笑话一样。

他是Laufey的儿子，他是约顿海姆正统的王，根本不是什么阿斯加德的王子。

[Thor Odinson，你是来笑话我的吗？

笑我只能活在你们的阴影下，得不到属于自己的荣耀吗？

也对，当约顿王不是件好事，更别提荣耀了。]

“我们还能回到以前，一起扫平战乱，一起接受赞誉。”

[不，接受赞誉的是你，即使扫平战乱的是我们，他们也根本看不到我……]

锥心的疼痛越来越无法抵抗，Thor匆匆和Loki说了句下次再来看你后挥着妙而尼尔飞出地牢。

在没有侍卫的走廊里，他呕吐出了一滩血。

“所以就说了那么两句话就想我重新接受你？Thor，你以为你在我心里有多重要？”

Loki关上了Thor打开却没关上的牢门，又下了一道外人无法进来的封印。

Frigga为了让Loki过得舒适点，每天都会派人给他送他喜欢的吃食与书籍。

因为有了封印，Thor每天只能跟着送东西的侍女才能看一眼Loki。

Frigga在火前用幻影去探望Loki被Thor发现。

“您还相信他有良知吗？”Thor从后方走来，带着试探的意味询问他敬爱的母亲。

“Welcome home, son。”Frigga语气轻松地说着，向前走上一步挽着出门刚回来的儿子。

“您为什么不亲自去探望他？”Thor一步步走向阳台那边，“他做了很多错事，辜负了您，您还那么爱他。”

“你也是，即使你父亲把你放逐到地球，我也从来没减少对你的爱。”

Thor心里舒服多了，即使有一天他死掉了，有母亲在，Loki一定会平安无事的。

“您有后悔过教他魔法吗？”如果不教他魔法，他就不会酿下这些错，母亲，你后悔吗？

“不，你和你父亲给了他太多阴影，我希望通过我教给他的魔法，使他找到自己的阳光。”Frigga依然是笑着的，只是说话的声音有点涩。

“母亲，我没有给他阴影啊，我很爱他。”

“Thor，很多时候一切都是不经意间发生的，他比你敏感，心思更细腻，他想的很多，而我没办法疏导他……”许是风太大，Frigga被吹红了眼，“我也有错。”

“不，母亲，是我们错了，我会回去想明白，然后去和Loki解释，请求他的原谅。”

Thor想了整整两天才把那些年对Loki的不公平屡清楚。

花纹已经从心口处缠绕到后背，手臂和大腿也有了淡淡的痕迹，留给他的时间不多了，地球那边的事情已经差不多了，阿斯加德有母亲在Loki早晚会出来的。

只要和Loki解释清楚，请求他的原谅，他能安心的离去。

Loki会是个比他更优秀的领导者，当初的自己被王位蒙了眼，那样自大做事不看后果的自己真的不配当王，还好Loki破坏了即位典礼。

他的弟弟，心思细腻，聪明伶俐，温柔又狠厉，能仁慈心软，能杀人不眨眼……

在Thor里地牢还有五百米距离时，两个侍卫跑过来向他禀报，在中庭出现了一股以太能量的波动，Odin命Thor前去把事情查清楚。

整整两天，他没有看到Thor，好吧，他承认，Thor对他来说很重要。

掰着手指头数着时间，送东西的侍女准时到来，而她们后面还是没有Thor的身影。

“最近事情很多吗？”多到Thor都不来看他。

“没有，一切都很好，您放心。”

“哦。”

侍女们把东西放好后行了礼准备离开，Loki还是多问了一句，他去哪里了。

“殿下指Thor殿下吗？他去中庭了，刚刚回来，您需要见他吗？”

Frigga身边的侍女向来比其他人对Loki尊敬的多。

[中庭？他去中庭干嘛？去找复仇者协商他破坏的东西吗？]

“哦，他自己去吗？”

“是的，Thor殿下自己去的。”

“自己回来的？”

“这倒不是，殿下带了个中庭女子回来，好像叫Jane……”

空气在那一瞬间凝固，Loki挥挥手示意她们可以离开了。

也对，他凭什么幻想Thor真的会去给他收拾烂摊子，他巴不得他早点死吧，这样会少了很多麻烦事。

这几天他来看他说不定还是担心他会逃走才跟来的，或许他对他来说，不过像灰尘泥泞一样，入不了眼的肮脏，也不用放在心上。

像有一只无形的手抓住了他的心脏，呼吸不了，喘不上气，喉咙里有什么东西将撕裂而出。

随着几声咳嗽，地上多了几片带血的紫色郁金香花瓣，Loki看着花瓣，脚下一软，瘫坐在地上……

Jane无意间被以太选做为了寄生宿主，Thor在Heimdahl的眼睛里看到这个后很快就把Jane带了回来。

作为她的前男友 是的，前男友，就在他们分开后不久，Thor刚得病的时候，准备找办法去中庭和Jane说清楚，然而在那之前Jane通过相亲和一位科学家在一起了。

无论是作为朋友还是神域的王储，Thor都得待在Odin身边直至以太被取出，把Jane送回中庭才能去做自己的事情。

Odin正在跟他讲关于以太和黑暗精灵的事情，他左耳听右耳出，满脑子都是怎么跟Loki解释，怎么才能让Loki放下心结，重新接受阿斯加德。

身体上有股热流在涌动，心脏时不时的疼痛也停止了，Thor摸了摸自己的锁骨，那里已经没有了花纹的沟壑，意识到什么的他没和Odin说一声就跑回了房间。

他一边脱衣服一边往镜子那边走，果然不出他所料，花纹已经全都消散了，心口的疼痛已经完全没有了。

肉体上的疼痛不及精神上的千万分之一，他第一次觉得，死亡离他很近又很远。

我宁愿死也不愿你恨我……

爱是没有原因的，恨一定是有缘故的。

[Loki Laufeyson，你的人生注定是失败的……]

[爱上不该爱的人，做着不可饶恕的事情……]

[I'm sorry, mother，抱歉我辜负了你的期望，抱歉我辜负了你对我的爱……]

遍地带血的紫郁金花瓣刺痛了邪神的双眼，可悲又可笑，他爱上了他的哥哥，而等待他的将是死亡。

[我恨你，Odinson……]

我恨你，恨你让我一直活在你的阴影下我还是无法克制的爱上了你，我恨你对我的漠视与对别人的热情，我恨你爱上了别人，我恨你的世界里我只是可有可无的灰尘，我恨你的一切。

[我比任何人都爱你，哪怕是母亲，也没有我爱你的那么多]

我爱你，没有理由，没有原因，因为你是你，所以我爱你。

对我来说，最重要的是你……

[哥哥，如果有来生，我一定会让你爱上我，而我不会像你辜负我一样辜负你]

[你说我的“死亡”令你心痛，你为我哭泣，为我默哀，想念我，记挂我……]

[或许只有死亡才能让我刻进你的心里。]

Loki拿出那把小时候Thor送给他匕首，上面歪歪扭扭的刻着Loki Odinson……

[I love you.]

千钧一发之际，匕首里Loki心脏还有两公分距离时，妙而尼尔砸碎了牢房的大门，突破了Loki的封印。

“你在干什么！！你疯了吗？”Thor怒气至极的吼声让其他牢房的罪犯抖三抖，而Loki只是面无表情的看了Thor一眼。

Loki脸上残留的泪痕刺痛了Thor的心，他慌忙地蹲坐下来，试图帮Loki擦掉泪痕。

Loki不躲也不动，他像断线的木偶一样，眼神空洞，面无表情。

“我，我不是故意凶你的。”Thor抚上Loki的后颈，满怀歉意的说着，“对不起。”

淡淡的花香钻进他的鼻子里，Thor这才看到遍地的郁金花，还是带血的。

“你爱上了谁？”他察觉不到自己的语气中带上了怒意，他唯一知道的，是他的心脏很痛。

“我带你去找他。”Thor想把Loki拉起来，但被他甩开了手。

“Loki，现在不是闹脾气的时候，再这样下去你会死的。”

[你只会把我当成耍脾气，无理取闹的孩子，却从来不肯问问我事情的原委。]

不对，不能这样，他不该这么强硬的对待Loki，不可以……

“抱歉，是我太心急了。”Thor再次蹲坐下来，这一次他把Loki拢入了怀里，“先把那些不好的事情放一放，跟我说那个人是谁，我带你去找ta，好不好？”

“Thor。”

“我在。”

Loki沉默了一下，开口说到，“我不想看到你。”

原本清脆的声线因为吐花变得沙哑，现在他每说一句话喉咙都是撕裂般的疼痛。

Thor听着他的声音变成这样，心痛得无法呼吸，他在心里组织着语言，他不能再说伤害Loki的话，也不能再做伤害他的事情了。

“忽略了你的感受，把你的努力当成儿戏，把你的关心当成玩笑，对不起……”

“没有给你安全感，没有给你温暖，没有给你足够的爱，我很抱歉……”

“我知道你恨我入骨，不想见我，但我想你活着，哪怕看着你和别人在一起。”

“即使是为了母亲，拜托你，活下去。”

“我现在就去让父亲还你自由，你是有错，当归根结底源头不在你身上，辜负你的，只要你肯给我机会，我一定会好好对你。”

要是前几天，Thor说出这番话他一定会心软，会顺从他。

可是，他才把那个中庭女人接来阿斯加德不是吗？

[一切都是假的，你说的话都是骗我的。]

“等我回来，如果父亲不肯，我也会带着你离开阿斯加德，去找你喜欢的人，你会活下去的，没有人会不喜欢你。”

Thor拿着妙而尼尔压住Loki的双手以免他又要自尽。

[所有人，包括你么？恋人之间那种喜欢……]

没有锤子的Thor只能用跑的，Odin在为他的离开而生气，Jane体内的以太已经被取出来了，Fandral送她回中庭，sif和Volstagg把以太送去收藏家那里保管。

毫无疑问，Thor提出还Loki自由时，Odin劈头盖脸就是一顿骂。

“明明你才是战争之神，而你却说他所到之处是战争与死亡。你杀过的人比我们见过的人还多，你凭什么指责他残忍。”

Thor不是第一次对Odin无礼，却是第一次把所有的不满话语暴露在Odin面前。

“我不信你没杀过好人。”

“他更适合当王你却封我为王储，因为他不是你的亲儿子，你根本不会把王位给冰霜巨人。”

Thor的语气平平，不惨咋任何感情，仿佛说的是别人的事，而眼前的人不是他父亲，不是王，而是一尊雕像。

“父亲，既然您不想把他当成儿子，为什么要把他带回来？既然您想让他为阿斯加德所用为什么不肯对他好一点？”

“我爱他，我不会让他再犯错，也不会再让任何人伤害他，父亲。”

“我会弥补他所犯下的错误，一切我都能承担。”

Loki又吐出来许多花瓣，这次还多了些紫色的风信子。

Thor把锤子拿走，扶着Loki起来，替他整理了一下微皱的衣服。

“我们走吧，好吗？”Thor挤出一个微笑。

“他同意了？”

“他没回答，没关系的，我会保护你的，我说过我要做你最坚强的后盾，我会保护你的。”

“呵……”

Thor牵着Loki的手大摇大摆的走出地牢。

他们骑着马来到彩虹桥的尽头，那里站着能看遍九界的Heimdahl。

Heimdahl神色严肃的看着银河的方向。

“那个人在哪里？”Thor捏了捏Loki的手，询问着他。

“我不想告诉你，如果你对我还有一点感情，请你离开，让我自己走。”

Loki有多恨他，他知道。因为他的恨意他的病才会痊愈不是吗。

就放纵这一次吧，他留不住Loki，Loki也不会接受他，恨意增多就增多吧……

Thor拦住Loki的腰往怀里带，另一只手按住Loki的后脑勺固定住他。

Heimdahl闭上了眼睛。

Loki往Thor的腰上捅了三刀，咬破他的嘴唇，他也没放开，最后他们同时吐出了一片洋桔梗。

真诚不变的爱……

两个人都惊了，他们都认为这是不可能发生的事情。

“闹够了就回去，彩虹桥是不会为你们开启的。”能看便一切的Heimdahl忍不住发声。

他看到Thor的赤花症，看到Loki花吐症，他看到Loki梦中呢喃着Thor的名字，也看到Thor因为思念Loki常常失眠。

『又爱又恨，这确实符合弟弟的性格，那么，我们可以在一起吧……』

[是他疯了还是我疯了？]

“Foster临走前邀请你参加她的婚礼，下个月。”

“好，我知道了，谢谢。”

“王在等你们。”

“好，我知道了，谢谢。”

Loki浑身上下都散发着等你解释的气息。

Thor在回宫殿的路上把事情都和Loki解释了。

Odin坐在王位上，两只渡鸦停留在他的肩膀，想必刚刚的事情，渡鸦已经全告诉给了Odin。

他把Thor的话记在了心里，活了几千年，被自己儿子教训的感觉真的很不好。

他盯着站在王座下，一个冷漠，一个带着期待的儿子。

他什么也没说就走了，留着Loki和Thor站在能容纳万人的大殿里。

“你愿意给我这个机会吗？”

“No。”

“可你明明很爱我……为什么不呢？”

“滚。”

他们之间陷入了单方面的冷战，Thor对Loki百般热情换来的也只有冷冰冰的三言两句。

在Frigga的帮助下，Thor找到了他们之间矛盾的源头，解是解开了，问题是Loki还是不愿意搭理他。

最后Thor去请Odin跟Loki道歉，Odin死活不同意，Thor将这件事情告诉给Loki后，他脸上的情绪波动告诉Thor问题原因就是自己的父亲。

整整十年，Odin不松口，Loki就除了Frigga谁也不理，闹得最后Frigga忍不了了，Odin才把Loki叫到议政厅。

Thor把最温柔的一面都给了Loki，用百依百顺形容他对Loki的态度也不为过，前提是，Loki要求的事情没有危害。

“Loki，明年我要继位了，你愿意做我的王后吗？”

“不愿意。”

“那我换个说法，明年我们就要结婚了，你愿意让我当王吗？”

虽然这两句话的意思相同，不过给出的答案是完全相反的。

Thor抱着Loki在原地转了好几个圈，直到Loki发晕为止。

“你是我最珍视的，最爱的人，我的余生，想和你一起过，我能带给你欢笑与你想要的家……”

Thor忽然单膝下跪，不知道从哪里掏出戒盒，慢慢打开，鸽子蛋那么大钻石戒指让Loki眼神微变。

“Loki Laufeyson，你愿意和我过一辈子，跟我姓Odinson吗？”

“你从哪里弄来的这些东西？”

“这个啊，Tony给我的，他说在他们那边，钻石代表最坚固的爱情。”

“你拿这么个丑东西跟我求婚？”

Loki记得Tony，那个铁皮人，有一栋写着他名字的大楼。

“你先答应我，回头我给你做你喜欢的戒指行不行？”

“我要是不答应呢？”

“没关系，反正我们明年都要结婚了。”

Loki的左手中指上多了颗戒指。

这一次，Thor不会再辜负Loki的真心，而Loki也不会再怀疑Thor对他的爱。


	2. 花吐症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和上一章没有联系，是单独的章节

“明天各国的使臣会陆续到来，拿出作为王储的气……”

“咳咳咳……咳……”

咳嗽声打断了Odin的话语，书房里一下子静得吓人。Thor看着地上那几朵奶白色的花儿，心脏有点疼疼的。

“你爱上了谁？”

比起刚刚严肃威严的样子，现在Odin平和的和普通父亲没什么差别。

“我不知道，父亲……”

Thor离开书房，挥舞着妙而尼尔回到闪电宫。过几天是他的继位礼，而就在刚刚，他生病了，一场可以致死的病。

明天他要接待各国使臣，如若被他们发现新王患上了花吐症，怕是少不了风言风语。

思来想去，Thor决定去海冥宫找Hela。

他的姐姐，阿斯加德第一顺位继承人。

Hela正在敷面膜，作为一个精致的神，她可不允许自己年纪轻轻就长皱纹。也正是因为操劳国务会让她皮肤老化得快她才放弃继位，把王位让给了Thor。

“Elder Sister！”Thor挥着妙而尼尔从窗口飞进来。

“我要跟你说多少次你才会记住走正门？”

“对不起，我不能走正门，我是来找你帮忙的。”

“什么事？”

“能不能帮我接待这几天的使臣？”

“不行！”刚把面膜摘下来的Hela想都没想就拒绝了Thor，和那些使臣周旋实在太累了。

“我生病了，Elder Sister，我可能会死。”Thor把刚刚吐出来的满天星拿给Hela看，海拉见事情严重化，也变得严肃起来。

“那个人是谁？”

“Loki Laufeyson……”

Loki在继位典礼前的第三天来到了阿斯加德，刚进阿斯加德还没走两步呢，就受到了Hela的邀请。

见面地点在海冥宫的花园里，他们用树藤和花搭起了一个小亭，坐在厅下的矮椅上不仅还能看到花的美闻到花的香，还带着别样的安逸感。

桑葚酒的味道随着微风飘到更远的地方，Hela一手撑着下巴，一手摇晃着琉璃杯中的桑葚酒。

“久等了，殿下。”Loki走到Hela面前向她伸出手，Hala把手放在Loki手上，Loki给了Hela一个吻手礼。

“怎么？刚登上王位没多久就想不认我了？”

“怎么会，My sister。”Loki弯腰拥抱了一下Hela，顺便亲了一下她的侧脸。

“你喜欢的桑葚酒，特意从酒窖拿的。”

“我想吃黑莓酱松饼。”

“待会让厨房给你做，先坐下来陪我聊聊天。”

Loki坐到Hela对面，倒上一杯酒一饮而尽，他实在想念这味道。

“继位感觉怎么样？”

“一般，那破地方也没什么好管的，其实我都好久没回去了。”

“国事谁处理？”

“Laufey。”

“他不是退位了吗？”

“所以我是王，他得听我的，政事什么的，等他死了再说。”

Hela心里算盘打的贼拉响，Laufey一时半会死不了，她能把Loki暂留在阿斯加德和Thor培养感情。

“既然是这样，那么你就在阿斯加德住一段时间吧，就当陪母亲。”

“当然可以。”

Thor一路风风火火地赶过来，啊，Loki亲了Hela，那他也可以亲亲脸。

前几个月在华纳海姆Loki偶遇了Thor，那时他们距离上次见面已经过了一千多年，要不是这个大个子喊了他的名字，他都认不出来。

曾经的金发小正太变成金毛糙汉子，这谁能接受啊。

那么Thor是怎么认出Loki的呢？

当然是因为去其他国度会褪去蓝皮的他下颚的约顿王族纹路出卖了他，其他人可能没注意，不过和Loki生活过一段日子的Thor记得清清楚楚，这是童年唯一记得清楚的事情。

“嗨，Loki。”

“Thor。”

Thor亲了一口Loki白嫩的侧脸，还发出了啵唧的声音。

“见面礼，好久不见，弟弟！”

Loki嫌弃的擦了擦脸，脑子全张在肉上了吧！这见面礼适合两个大男人吗？

时隔一千三百七十三年，三姐弟再次相聚。

回想当年，Laufey需要冬棺拯救约顿海姆，Odin担心Laufey想搞事，又担心约顿海姆灭亡，于是乎折中了一个法子。

Laufey的独子Loki暂住阿斯加德，直至Laufey归还远古冬棺那天。

说白了就是质子，不过身为质子的Loki得到了阿斯加德王室成员的所有宠爱，先是青春期的海拉护犊子般护着Loki，后是和Loki年纪相仿的Thor日日陪着他玩。只有父亲的Loki在Frigga身上感受到浓浓的母爱……就连Odin也被萌出血的Loki所俘获。

Laufey想念Loki想的吃也吃不好睡也睡不好，拼了老命般用一百多年就修复完约顿海姆过来接Loki了。

Odin差点和Laufey打起来。

也因为如此，Laufey死活不肯让Loki来阿斯加德。

不过那段日子实在久远而短暂，他们那时又太年幼，Loki除了那些感情之外什么都不记得了，Thor亦是。

而Hela记得，所以她有空就会去找Loki，Loki从小就爱吃桑葚，成年时Hela给Loki送了几坛子桑葚酒，从此Loki爱上了这个。

“我去把这个好消息告诉母后，Thor你好好陪着Loki，待会一起吃晚饭。”

“好。”

努力为Thor和Loki创造独处空间的Hela兴奋极了，希望Thor机灵点，她已经迫不及待的想和Loki一起生活了。

自从上次在华纳海姆偶遇了Loki，Thor心里面无时无刻都在牵挂着他，想着想着，就病了。

“什么好消息？”

“我会在这暂住一段时间。”

“太好了！”Thor一激动，猛的一拍桌子……碎了……

“……”Loki扶额，Odin的心也太大了，居然让Thor继位。

“抱歉，我，我就是太开心了。”Thor刷的一下脸就红了，脑子搭错线的他蹲下拾起碎掉的琉璃，而后被Loki打了一巴掌。

“你不会拿扫把吗？”

“这里没有扫把啊。”

“侍从会拿扫把来打扫的，你别操这份心。”

【Loki在关心我，好幸福。】

心里暖暖的，喉咙痒痒的，一阵剧烈的咳嗽Thor吐出来几朵满天星。

【完了……被发现了……】

Thor快速的拾起地上的花藏背后，他连看都不敢看Loki。

“花吐症？你爱上了谁？还是暗恋？”

“秘密。”

“呵，你不告诉我，我偏要知道。”Loki一瞬就把手心放在Thor的额头，感知他不肯说的秘密。

Thor在回避Loki，Loki在躲着Thor。

直到继位典礼结束，Thor成为新王，他们也没有说过话。

当了几百年王储，神王该做什么事情索尔清清楚楚，Odin也没有因为他生病而帮他处理。

花朵渐渐带血，咳嗽的次数日益增多，他还能说话，只不过每次开口都像刀子割磨咽喉一般。

Loki不是害怕，他只是有点奇怪，他奇怪Thor为什么会喜欢他，喜欢他什么，什么时候开始的。

这几天他有意无意的避开Thor，也曾偷偷看过Thor吐花。

从纯白到带血，说话声越来越沙哑，脸色越来越苍白。

可他也救不了Thor啊，这病得互相喜欢才能治愈，他又不喜欢Thor。

他也不想Thor因他而死……

叩叩叩……叩叩叩……

书房门被敲，惜字的Thor放下手中的公文去开门。

“Loki？”即使念着心爱人的名字，喉咙里的刺痛也不见半分。

“我来救你，也有可能是来告诉你，你快死了。”Loki揪着Thor的衣领凑上去给了他一个漫长的法式深吻。

思考了几天的Loki决定给Thor一个吻 ，如果自己喜欢他 只是没发现，他可以救Thor一命，如果不是，那就提前给Thor准备葬礼吧。

自己布置自己的葬礼，多新奇啊。

吻毕时有些许银丝也被Loki添祗掉，遗憾的是，他没有吐花，也就是说，Thor必死无疑。

“谢谢你。”

“抱歉……”

“你没有错，我们都没错，没关系啦。”Thor扯出来一个笑容，一个尽量和平时一样的笑容，“快回去吧，我还没看完公文，陪不了你。”

“我回去了，你早点睡。”

Loki离开后Thor关上了门，他沿着门边蹲了下来，他又咳嗽了，三朵满天星，一瓣洋桔梗，不带血。

Odin在书房捡到了晕过去的Thor，还有遍地的满天星和洋桔梗。

Thor醒来时第一眼看到的是明显哭过的母亲，“我没事，只是很困而已。”

“国事你父亲会处理，你好好休息。”

“好。”

他们几人轮流照看Thor，下午是Hela的时间，来的却是Loki。

Loki眼底泛起乌黑，他也很久没睡过安稳的觉了。Thor的脸色愈发苍白，身体也越来越虚，他的病情来得实在太猛烈，才几天就成了现在的样子。

“一定会有办法的。”

“没有其他办法，没事啦，即使去往英灵殿我也不怕，没事的。”Thor抬起手想碰碰Loki，可他使不上劲。

Loki握住Thor的手，轻轻摩挲着，“想不想去其他地方？”

“去哪里？”

“美丽的地方。”

“我很想去。”Thor被握住的手收紧了一些，他的声音比晕倒前清晰很多，没有那么沙哑了，他说话也不用那么费劲了。

“我去过很多地方，都是以平定战乱的理由，顶着奥丁之子或雷霆之神的名头，我想真实的感受一下我所保护了这么多年的九界。”

“我这几天研究了不少医术，虽然我治不好你，但我可以让病情延缓，这段时间，我可以带你去感受一切。”

如果我救不了你，起码能带给你最后的快乐时光。

第一站是Alfheim，精灵们喜欢光亮，喜欢照料花草，擅长魔法。

他们喜欢在巨大的山洞或树洞里久居，喜欢飞上枝头玩耍。

延缓病情的Thor精神也好了很多，他现在很少吐花，说话也没有那么难受了。

“你在做什么？”Loki坐在河边的石头上，问正在摆弄花草的Thor。

“我记得我以前会编花环的。”Thor折着他刚刚从花丛中寻来的较有韧性的绿枝，“我要做最漂亮的花环送给你。”

-我要做最漂亮的花环送给你-

貌似记忆中，Thor真的给他做过一次花环。

当然，那并不是什么美好的回忆，那一定是小时候发生的事情，一定还是Thor误以为他是女孩的时候发生的。

Thor磨蹭了好一会才把绿枝编成圈，他拿着刚刚摘的花，一朵一朵的把它们编进圈里。

他们穿着Alfheim的服饰，除了比精灵更高大的身躯外，也没什么不同的。

Thor转身把花环戴到Loki头上成为花冠，美丽的花朵与Loki相比占不到一份便宜，人比花娇大概就是这个意思吧。

Thor的笑容就像一束不可抵挡的光，毫无预兆的钻进他的心里照亮了他的世界。

“傻子。”Loki揉了把Thor的头发，把头上的花冠取下来看了看后又戴回去。

这比约顿的王冠好看那么一点点。

接下来他们去了Niflheim雾之国，Muspelheim火之国。

这里没什么好玩的，一个冷的要死，和约顿有的一拼，一个热的要死，站在那里感觉就要被融化了。

Svartalfheim是Thor最常去的地方，那里打造了陪他一千多年的伙伴，妙而尼尔。

至于冥界，那是他姐姐的地盘，也没什么好逛的，黑不溜秋的，遍布着死亡的气息。

Midgard是人类居住的地方，他们没有神力，却有很多奇奇怪怪的脑筋。

这里比较和平，没有星球与星球之间的战乱，多的是他们自己人的内斗。

Loki来过一次Midgard就没有来过，他认为这里的人们如同蝼蚁般脆弱，动不动就会死亡。

但不得不承认，这里的食物花样很多，还很好吃。

“Another！”

一声玻璃杯的碎裂声和某人的喊声引起餐厅众人的注意。而餐厅老板更是以为那人是来搞事的，默默地报警。

Loki无奈地扶额，这丢脸丢到蝼蚁家的操作，要不是Thor因为他才生病，他真想揍Thor一顿。

Loki念了句咒语，一丝丝淡绿色的光芒从他手里窜到餐厅里人们的头顶，也就是这时，他把Thor拉出去了餐厅。

“这里是Midgard，他们没有Asgard的风俗，你不能在这里砸人家的杯子。”Loki心里默念好几遍Thor是病人，不能生气，不能生气，才勉强用较和谐的声音告诉Thor，不是哪里都是Asgard。

Thor还是听出了Loki的不开心，瞬间他的耸拉着脸，一副委屈的样子一遍遍和Loki说着对不起。

见到这样的Thor，Loki基本忘记了刚刚是怎么生气的了，丢脸而已嘛，反正又没人认识他。

“你很喜欢那杯酒？”

“嗯……”

Loki拍了拍Thor脑袋笑出了声，“别一副我欺负了你的样子，我带你去喝酒，但你不能再摔杯子。”

“好！”瞬间满血复活的Thor开心得像个得到糖果的孩子。

他们记不得为什么会睡在一起，最后的记忆好像是他们都喝了不少，又晕又困地就回住处睡觉了。

Thor有当肉垫的潜质，够大块，够温暖。

“我去洗澡。”Loki双手撑着Thor的胸膛起身，昨晚迷迷糊糊的睡着了，连澡都没洗。

“嗯。”Thor目送Loki去浴室，他捂着嘴不让咳嗽声发出，等那股想咳嗽的意思过去后，他吐出来了不少血淋淋的花朵。

尽管延缓了病情，可留给他的时间终究不多了。

Thor把那些花朵扔进垃圾桶藏好，以免Loki出来看到。

离开Asgard后，他们在Alfheim待了十一天，这次他们在Midgard待了六天。

Thor想去Jǫtunheimr，Loki说，那地方冰天雪地的，到处都是巨人，没什么好看的。

可他心意不在风景，他只想看看Loki生活的地方。

Loki回到约顿就变回了原本的样子，蓝色的皮肤，浅金的身体纹路，血红的双眼，还有一对小小的犄角。

Laufey收到消息说Loki回来了，喜出望外。他放下手头那些不太重要的公文去接Loki。没想到Loki带来了一位客人。

Loki不给Laufey刁难Thor的机会，他把Thor带回了他的宫殿。

约顿的房子，都是由千年的寒冰与铁做成的，王族亦是如此。

冰与铁的混合，繁而不杂的壁画，水晶做的吊灯。

没有神域金宫那般高调的金碧辉煌，这里独特的风格和专属的建造模式别具一番美丽。

“这里很多东西都是冷的，你待会要是吃不惯，我们就走吧。”

“不会，我挺喜欢这里的，很漂亮。”

“嗯哼？我可不那么觉得。”Loki正在热酒，“市集上会热闹一些，待会一起去吧。”

“好。”

Thor会说约顿语，这是必修课。

所以他在市集上和约顿小贩沟通完全不成问题。这市集上的东西多数来自别的地方，Thor对这些不感兴趣。

也有卖约顿的一些传统小吃的店铺，不过他刚刚吃饱。

Loki游历各界时基本都在当地留下了一处房子作为住所。Vanaheim里居住的是华纳神族，他们擅长各种秘术与魔法，喜欢用木头建造房子。

比起约顿的宫殿，Loki在华纳的小木屋都没约顿宫殿一间房子大。

房屋前后都有一大片草地，周围有几颗大树遮阴，房间里的东西因为太久没人打理蒙上了灰，还有很多小动物光临。

Thor在房间里打扫卫生，Loki出去买吃的和一些所需品。

Frigga是华纳的公主，Thor和Hela也随Frigga来过多次华纳，这里的风俗没Asgard那么开放。一方水土，养一方人，华纳神族的人们比起神域的人们更内敛温柔些。

“我回来了。”Loki推门而进直奔厨房。

“买了什么？”Thor正在洗厨房用品。

“一些食物，但现在有个问题就是。”Loki把买回来的东西倒在案板上，“我不会做饭，你也不会。”

“额……这确实是个问题。”Thor盯着生食沉默了一下下，他抬起头笑着揉了揉Loki的脸，“放心，不会饿到你。”

“脏死了！！！”Loki一把拍开了Thor沾着水渍的手。

厨房的窗口没有树木的遮挡，暖色的阳光照耀着他们，给他们身上镀上一层光晕。阳光使得Thor更加耀眼，使得Loki比平时柔和。

风华正茂的他们神生才刚刚开始。

某粒种子悄然发芽钻出泥层拥抱阳光，若得以浇灌，它日定能长成参天的树。

Thor确实没有让Loki饿肚子，他把生食弄熟了，加上了盐和黑胡椒粉。

不是很好吃，也没有难吃到吐，作为饱腹食物绰绰有余。

床只有一张，表里内里都是兄弟的两人再次躺在了一块。

许是想念那夜的温暖，许是想念那夜的柔软，本是背对而眠的两人抵足相拥，一齐进入梦乡。

太阳生起时，早起去买早餐的Thor刚回来，Loki也洗漱完毕。

他们去了华纳的神庙，参观了他们的历史壁画，去了最高那座山下清澈的河里游泳，去了天然山泉里泡了一个黄昏澡。

晨起时日出，黄昏时日落。

晚上这里的星星没有Asgard的多，也没有那么美。

Thor躺在草地上睡了过去，Loki把他扶起拥入怀中。

他的下巴抵着Thor的额头，他眼里流出的泪顺着面部线条滑倒Thor脸上。

这几天Thor的睡眠时间越来越长了，体温也愈发的低。

他知道他藏起来的花朵都沾满了血，他知道怀里像太阳那样温暖炙热的神命不久矣。

唯一能救他的，却救不了他。

“我希望英灵殿不收你，这样等我死了之后我可以去找你。”

“或者我们一起新生，说不定那时我会喜欢你。”

Loki眼里的泪止不住地流，他难得哭泣，难得为了谁难过。

生命力一点点的流失，Thor坐在彩虹桥的边缘，看着他亲人所在的金宫。

他已经很虚弱了，连呼吸都很艰难，他不想父亲母亲长姐看到他这幅模样，可他也想在Asgard度过最后一段路。

Thor从怀里拿出一个小物饰放在Loki手心，气若游丝地笑着说，“这是我从约顿市集买来的，送给你。”

这是一个金铜材质的小锤子，也就一根手指那么大。

“谢谢。”Loki的声音有些哽咽，他把礼物收好，握住了Thor的手。

以往暖乎乎的手现在比他的还要冰凉，以往征战九界，另敌人闻风丧胆的雷神现在走路都走不稳。

“你，为什么喜欢我？从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

Thor思考了很久，久到Loki认为他不想回答，他才开口，“我不知道为什么喜欢你。就是从看到你的开始，我就想和你在一起，一起生活，一起治理国家，想和你抚养一个孩子，我从来没有过这种感觉，这种心动，这种想未来的生活里多一个人的感觉。”Thor把Loki拉入怀里，下巴垫在Loki肩上，“从华纳重逢开始。”

Loki不知道该说什么，他揽住Thor的后背，身o>躯贴近他，感受他微薄的心跳。

“我感觉时间到了。”Thor的声音越来越轻，呼吸越来越微弱，“I love you，Loki。”

Loki掰正Thor的脑袋，微微往前吻住了他。

不比第一次时的激烈，这次他很温柔，Thor配合的回应，让这个离别之吻更加缠:)绵。

“Goodbye，brother……”

喉咙里有什么东西呼之欲出，两人同时分开，同时吐出三辦洋桔梗。

“……”Loki懵了，他颤颤巍巍地拾起掉落的花朵，仔细盘看。

“我不难受了，Loki……”愣了一下，Thor也是一脸不可置信，明明上次都没有用啊。

“I saved you。”

“Yes, you saved me。”

Loki笑了，他兴奋地扑到Thor怀里，一遍遍感受逐渐恢复的Thor。

“你不用死了。”

“这太棒了。”

他们再次拥吻，比任何一次都有猛烈。

Laufey收到来自Asgard的请柬时气不打一处来，就是上次那小子，拐走了他儿子。

Odin的开心程度可以和娶Frigga那天，孩子们出生那天所比较了。

他命人按Loki的喜好修葺闪电宫，请柬派遍九界。

Frigga用了最珍贵的衣料，让最优秀的制衣师给孩子们做礼服，婚礼殿堂由她亲自监工，一针一线都要最完美的。

Hela寻了稀有的精灵石与华纳神石，让制衣师把这些宝石打磨好，镶在衣服上。

这场婚礼盛大至极，普天同庆。

他们收到了来自九界的祝福，他们的结合是令人愉悦的存在。

新婚夜，忙碌了几天的两人骨头都快散架了，原来结婚那么累。

Thor洗完澡后呈大字型仰面倒在床上，直至Loki穿着睡衣走出来，他才坐起来。

刚洗完澡的他还带着雾气，整个人看上去热气腾腾的。

想吃他，就现在。

Thor吃着Loki，从头到尾，从里到外，Loki尖叫一声后他们负距离。

“弟弟，你为什么喜欢我？”

“因为你笑起来的样子很蠢。”

**Author's Note:**

> （紫色郁金香：无尽的爱，最爱，永恒的爱。）
> 
> （紫色郁金香：悲伤，忧郁的爱）
> 
> （洋桔梗：真诚不变的爱）


End file.
